


The Zone/The Morning

by Legna



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Infidelity, M/M, Prostitution, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:53:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legna/pseuds/Legna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam has an one night stand with a man named Zayn. He didn't know that Zayn's a prostitute</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Zone

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the songs, The Zone and The Morning by the Weeknd...

Liam didn’t plan this. He didn’t plan to argue with Danielle over financial issues and to abruptly storm out of their house.

_“Where are you going?! Liam?! Liam! Don’t leave! Just forget what I said and come back inside. I’m sorry, okay?” Danielle shrieked out the front door as Liam threw a packed bag in the backseat of his car._

_“I’m going to a hotel for the night. I need time, Dani. Okay? Leave me alone.” The sound of the car door being slammed was loud enough for the rest of the street to hear. He could do it if he wanted to; he could just go back in his house, him and Danielle’s house and just get over it. But tonight, he chooses not to. Liam avoids the tears welling up in his eyes and drives off, leaving a distressed girlfriend behind._

He didn’t plan to stay at some hotel but it seem like the right thing to do at the moment instead of leaving Danielle altogether. He needs a moment to himself. He needs a moment to think.

After settling in his hotel room and contemplating on what to do with his free time, he goes to the hotel bar/restaurant on the second floor. The restaurant is full of drunks and good looking, rich people and staff attending to every paying customer. Liam goes straight to the bar, not even guessing on what he want; he knows what he want.

“Rum and coke, please.” And the bulky, grayed haired bartender makes his drink, placing it in front of him. The glass is emptied in a matter of a minute, and the alcohol hasn’t taken effect; Liam’s not an exact lightweight. 

He’s the only one at the bar as well, just the bartender and himself watching the game on the monitor on the wall. Some deep, silky voice interrupted just as Liam were about to ask Steve, the bartender for another drink.

“Hey, Steve. Get me a, uh, hell give me a few shots?”

Steve smirked at the raven haired man, already proceeding to his job. “That kind of night, huh Zayn?"

“Yeah, yeah. I’m losing my game.”

That was the end of their conversation as the Zayn downed the shots, looking around the bar with darken eyes then…he spotted a good looking and potential candidate right by his side. He seems like he works out; strong enough to pick up a human being and can fuck the shit out of them if he wanted to. His hair is styled well; he’s dressed nice; he just looks nice and so fucking _good_. Oh yes, he’s a good potential candidate. Zayn watch as the other guy asks for another drink then swallows it. _Ooh, he swallows well_. The raven haired man inspects the surrounding of the brunet guy, seeing that it was his second drink because he noticed one empty glass in front of him; so he’s not drunk…good because he can function at least properly but regardless, he has poison in his body.

 

Now, Liam isn’t entirely drunk; just tipsy. He’s tipsy enough to ask the other guy why the fuck is he staring at him. If he were sober, he wouldn’t say or ask shit, to anybody but alcohol brings courage, right?

He sighed, rolling his eyes at the exotic looking guy. “Why are you looking at me? Are you going to rob me? Or start a fight? I’m not….in a good state, dude.”

Zayn chuckles then lick his lips, moving closer to Liam, just to make it obvious on what he want to pursue. “No, those are not the cases. I think you’re good looking.”

Liam didn’t mean to but he pulled an apparent facial reaction, widening his eyes at the other man. He’s never good at controlling his emotions physically. “Oh! Ohh, I don’t roll that way. Ha ha…sorry. I mean, you, uh, you’re barking up the wrong tree.”

“I’m Zayn. You?”

“Look, man, I told you..I’m not gay.” Zayn receives a hard look from Liam but it didn’t make him run away just yet. Zayn still want to pursue his goal; he’ll do whatever he can.

“Your name? And just because I give you a compliment doesn’t mean I was hitting on you.”

“Oh, you so were! I’m not stupid. I may be tipsy but I’m definitely not stupid.” Liam laughs at the man in his face, smirking at the clear defeat of so-called Zayn.

“Fine, fine…so you look good, you’re smart. What else are you? And are you going to tell me your name?”

“Liam. Happy now? Why are you still trying to get to know me? I’m straight.”

“I can change that.” Zayn whispers, breaking eye contact and looks at the monitor.

Liam is officially annoyed, digging in his back pocket of his trousers with his hand, pulling out a twenty. “Steve, thanks. I’m heading to bed now or…elsewhere. I don’t know.” He shakes his head, getting up from the stool secured on the floor. Zayn returns his attention to the counter of the bar, noticing the twenty. The sight of money always catches Zayn's attention.

“Liam! Where do you think you are going?”

Liam can’t believe what he’s hearing. It’s like a fucking virus.

“First, my girlfriend and now you, a fucking stranger I met at a bar, asking me where the fuck am I going? Where I go, is my business. Not you and anybody else’s. Who the _hell_ are you and _what_ do you want from _me_?!”

“I want you.” Zayn did not expect for Liam to become vulnerable for a split second so he decides to be honest if that would help him, to get what he want and need. Maybe Liam can see that this is not a game. Just maybe.

“I’M NOT…” A great amount of power is derived from Liam for him to not scream his head off in the bar, in front of this weird man that he doesn’t even know. Yet he wants him. “I have a girlfriend, okay? I’m not, I won’t…I can’t. I don’t even know you. Do you get that? Or do I have to spell it out? Or have Steve tell you that? Wait, better yet, hit on Steve. He seems to be more your type.”

Steve obviously heard the remark, raising his eyebrow then smirks. Liam doesn’t know shit apparently.

Liam didn’t seem to notice Steve's reaction since he’s in some of blinded anger form, talking down to Zayn like he was retarded. “So…I’m…going to goooo.” Liam points his fingers in the direction of his hotel room. “Upstairs…and get a good….night sleeeppp. And _you_...” He finally points to Zayn. “Will leave me the fuck alone, okay?”

Then Liam walks away.

Zayn wanted to laugh at Liam then punch his face in for speaking to him in that manner but this isn’t the first time it happened and besides, he wanted Liam. Liam can be an emotional ass or pompous bore but that didn’t matter. Zayn will get what he wants.

“Liam..Liam! Stop walking and listen to me.” Zayn almost fell from Liam pushing him when Zayn tried to grab his arm.

“Will you listen to me?! I know what you’re going to say. It’s quite typical. You have a girlfriend. You’re not gay. You’re going through a tough time and you don’t…or never slept with a guy but…I don’t care. I want you and I’m going to get you. I’ll do whatever it takes….just let me have you for one night and I’ll leave you alone.”

Zayn waits for his shitty ass speech to take effect or to not take effect. It’s totally up to Liam, well not completely. Zayn could use his other evil options if he wanted to. It’s the perks of being a prostitute.

“You don’t know me and you’re really selfish. I can see that now.” Liam muttered, looking at Zayn’s face. Zayn seems humble and sweet and such a gentleman yet his intentions are to have a one night stand; looks can be deceiving.

“Fine…follow me.” Liam walk away again, soon entering a nearby elevator and Zayn follows behind. Liam doesn’t know what to expect; maybe this could change his life. Maybe it’ll be nothing; maybe he won’t feel a thing and he’ll forget about it soon; he sure as hell won’t tell Danielle and anybody else. He does not know what he’s doing but he’s going for it nonetheless. He does know is that he’s going to fuck Zayn.

****

Some clothing hit the ground from being peeled off as Zayn and Liam walks slowly through the diffused hotel room, with lips connected and eyes closed. The first one was Liam’s jacket and shirt then Zayn’s black trousers. Zayn takes off his tight shirt as Liam fumbles with his trousers, pulling them down in a split second. “Fuck, Liam you’re so sexy. Like, really sexy and I can’t wait to…take your fucking boxers off, for goodness sakes.”

Zayn ducks down, yanking down Liam’s underwear, revealing a nice and thick semi. It seems to be about a good eight, with a bulbous tip and pulsating veins. It’s a cock made for a great fuck and Zayn desired to get that; and to get paid as well. The money will be great, it is always great but a great fuck would always be that bonus. Most customers he had, weren’t so lucky in size or length. And those who did get lucky, couldn’t last for a good session.

“You want to fuck me with that? Or do I have to lay you down and ride it myself?” Zayn drags his fingers along of the lining of Liam’s hips and up his back, mixing his cold hands against the heat of Liam’s skin and Liam shivers. Zayn presses him closer and let his lips, his hands and his dick tell Liam how he feel and how much he really wanted this. He never felt this lustful before and it’s bad enough that he had to try to convince Liam to sleep with him. Usually, a guy would simply say yes or follow him to a near dark corner and they would fuck but Liam was a tough cookie; not so tough anymore. Zayn smooches on Liam’s neck then notices a mark. He sucks on it, teasing Liam and to get him riled up. He licks from his neck up to his jaw, leaving a wet line.

“Your skin…is something soft. So fucking good, Liam. I’m going to make you feel good.” Liam interrupts right before Zayn was about to kiss him because, well, now he feels nervous, getting some types of jitters. He doesn’t know what he is doing.

“Zayn, zayn, wait…zayn. What am I doing? I have a girlfriend….I-I’m not gay. I don’t do this shit.”

He sighed, slowly stepping away from the dark haired guy but Zayn steps even closer to him, rolling his eyes. He doesn’t want to lose his delicious customer, despite his guilt and unsure feelings.

“I need a minute. Is that okay? I need…I need to get in a zone before I do this. I’m getting a drink.”

A sloppy fuck was the last thing Zayn wanted for the night. “You already drank at the bar. I don’t want this to be a drunken fuck, Liam babe.”

“Don’t call me 'babe'. You’re not my girlfriend, alright man? I’m not drunk. You know I didn’t drink much. Shit, where’s the fucking booze?” Liam searched around his room. He specifically asked for a certain room with a mini bar in it, with alcohol in it as well. He finds it, spotting very well expensive vodka, bourbon, some beers, a bottle of wine and champagne.

“Bingo. This is it.” Liam grasps a beer and the bottle of bourbon, setting it on a table and looks for a clean glass and a beer bottle opener.

Zayn sneaks up behind Liam, placing his hands on Liam’s hips. “Drink the champagne instead. It taste better…and it'll make you feel good…like I will later. As soon as you let me fuck you.” He licks his ear to add more to his seduction but it didn’t work.

“Zayn, shut up. I’m not drinking the damn champagne. Champagne is for….celebrating or something like that. I’m not in the mood for champagne.”

“But-“

“Zayn! If you want to have sex, shut the hell up and let me have a drink. I’ll kick you out of my room if you don’t let me have this drink.” Liam muttered to himself. “I just have to get into some type of zone…if I’m going to do this. I don’t want to feel anything. Just let me sip this..”

Zayn finally steps back, giving Liam some space so he can progress into his “zone”. If that means he will get paid, then hell, let the man get into his motherfucking zone.

Liam finishes a glass of bourbon and a bottle of light beer, feeling a nice buzz. It’s nice enough to make him actually want to do this; having an affair with Zayn. He tried to not think about how he ended up in this situation. Zayn was just there. He was there and he said he wanted him.

_Maybe somebody finally wants me for me….finally a fucking change._

Liam clashes the empty bottle hard on the table, nearly breaking it and walks over to Zayn, who is sitting on the deluxe bed, waiting and horny, pumping his dick.

Liam bends over, whispering into his ear. “Lay back, Zayn. And I will give you what you want.”

“Finally.” Zayn huffed, moving to the center of the bed and Liam lazily crawls on the bed and on top of Zayn, closing his eyes. Zayn can see it and he had to ask. “Why…why do you have your eyes closed?”

Liam kept them closed, but still answered Zayn. “I don’t want to look at you. I don’t want to look at you while I do this. I’m going to look at her, if you don’t mind.”

Zayn didn’t want to admit it but he’s slightly offended. He hoped that Liam would enjoy _him_ , not an imagination of his girlfriend.

“Isn’t she the reason why you’re here in the first place?” Zayn says quietly, not aware of his rudeness.

Liam doesn’t say anything. He keeps his eyes closed and spat in his hand, rubbing the saliva on the head of his erect cock. He ducks down, kissing Zayn’s chest then up to his neck, sucking and biting slightly, leaving a light bruise. Zayn can’t tell if Liam is into teasing or sadism. He can feel the wet head of Liam’s cock poking onto Zayn’s entrance then he got nervous.

“I-I have protection, Liam. I have lube. You don’t- OH FUCK LIAM!” Zayn didn’t expect Liam to plunge into him without prep. It hurt. It fucking hurt but it felt good immediately when Liam started driving into his prostate which has him seeing stars already.

“She’s….not….the…fucking reason.” Liam grunts as he says each word, gritting his teeth and releasing his anger out onto Zayn’s smaller body.

“Liam, I-“

“Don’t fucking talk either. Just take my cock….take me. You wanted me…now you got me.” Zayn struggled to open his eyes so he can look at Liam, to see what’s really going through his mind. Liam, on the other hand, has no problem keeping his eyes closed. He wants it to stay that way. He wants to see Dani; the Dani he first met, who was sweet and gentle and kind and so fucking cute. That Dani didn’t stay for long. Actually, she was never there. That Dani was an act.

“You’re fucking tight. Holy shit. You’re taking this so well.” Liam groans, feeling a bead of sweat forming around his neck and some running down his back.

“More, Liam. More more baby, oh god.” Zayn chants, feeling nothing but his body being fucked well and the bed squeaking repeatedly.

“Of course Dani…..you always want more.” Liam huffed out, slamming harder into Zayn.

Zayn didn’t pay much attention to what the other guy said and he doesn’t care, being overwhelmed by the pleasure that Liam is giving to him. Zayn liked the taste of Liam in spite of the alcohol so he grasps Liam’s neck, dragging him down to kiss him again. Zayn moaned into his mouth, tasting the bitterness on his tongue and Liam's lips are soft and buttery; Zayn melt into them, licking Liam’s bottom lip and sucking it dry.

Liam breaks the kiss, with his eyes still closed. “Ugh, Danielle, no.” Zayn ignores this as well and decides to enjoy the fucking he’s getting instead of trying to be intimate.

Liam’s thrusts become sloppier due to the effects of alcohol and his orgasm nearing. Zayn looks down to see Liam’s thick cock sliding in and out of him and it’s the sexiest yet filthiest thing he’s ever seen; Liam’s saliva coating his dick and the veins thudding inside his walls and his spot being hit over and over again with every thrust,  is a fucking good feeling. That extra hint of pain due to Liam’s size is good enough too, bringing him closer to his orgasm.

“Liam….liam. I’m about to come. Can I come, please?” Zayn sobs.

“Yes yes…come with me…” Liam places his teeth on Zayn’s shoulder, biting hard just to hold on for dear life and not knowing what to expect. “Now!”

Both of them came at the same time, with spurts of white hitting Zayn’s chest and stomach and his hole filled up with Liam’s warm and raw seed.

“Fuck fuck fuck….” Zayn curses at his orgasm. He hasn’t had an orgasm like that since his making love to his last boyfriend. It has been years to be exact. “Liam?”

“Yes, Zayn?” Liam is still on top of Zayn’s come covered body, not giving any hints on moving anytime soon. He just wants to lay there.

“Can I stay for the night?”

Liam ultimately opens his eyes, looking right into Zayn’s hazel eyes. He didn’t know that they were hazel. His eyes were black for the entire time, affected by lust obviously.

“Yeah you can.”


	2. The Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam wakes up to the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't like how it ends. But in reality, that's how it is sometimes...

“More, Liam more! Oh my god, fuck me harder. Babe please!” Zayn moaned out, dragging his sharp nails on Liam’s back as Liam fucks him harder than he ever did. The more Zayn begs and screams and moans and scratches on Liam's back like a cat scratching his favorite toy….the more Liam want to fuck him well as Zayn will ever be fucked.

“Liam! Liam! Liam? Liam, babe?” A masculine voice changed to a feminine voice, calling out to him in his ear.

Liam freezes in shock, halting his thrusts and body altogether. “Dani?”

Liam forgot that his eyes were closed because he kept them closed when he would fuck Zayn with no mercy. He opens them, seeing his girlfriend, Danielle lying on the bed beneath him.

“Holy shit!” Liam yelled, waking up in sweat and the smell of sex and alcohol. It was a dream. It was just a dream. He fucked Zayn all night, going multiple rounds. Then he threw up his alcohol and fucked Zayn some more. Liam is going to be honest; it’s nothing he ever felt before. Not even with Danielle. regardless of imagining her for the first round. For once, Liam felt wanted and Zayn wanted him, really bad so he gave himself to Zayn the entire night. He can confess, it felt pretty damn good.

However, it didn’t feel good, waking up to see a fully clothed, dark haired man digging into his trousers’ pocket and inspecting his wallet.

“Zayn, what are you doing?”

Zayn stops, but doesn't respond yet. He takes a deep breath before turning around. Okay, he got caught. He really had somewhere to go this morning and he didn’t want to bother or to wake Liam because he seemed to sleep so peacefully until he got up and yelled like a traumatized child.

“I’m, uh….I’m getting what I need and I’m going to go. Just doing my job. I mean, you owe me. That was a hell of a night.” Zayn smirked, pulling out some hundreds and some twenties.

“Doing your job? What do you mean, doing your job? Why are you taking my money?”

It all click to Liam, at last and he couldn’t believe it. He fucked a prostitute.

“Oh…I thought you knew. I-I’m sorry.” Zayn doesn’t want to feel guilty but he does. He should have told Liam in the first place but he expected to lead him on, fuck him, then to take the money when he’s asleep and run and go. Well, that didn’t go as planned.

“So the money is the motive.” Liam stated quietly and Zayn hears it, feeling bad enough that he didn’t want to take the money.

Liam continued talking. “That’s what she wants. Danielle, my girlfriend…all she cares about is my money. Always begging for more. And you…wanted my money. The money is always the fucking motive.”

Zayn can see tears falling down Liam's face. “Liam, I’m sorry-“

“Get out, Zayn. Thanks for a good night.” Liam turns to his side and his back faces Zayn, silently sobbing to himself.

Zayn want to console him and to give him sympathy but it is part of the rules to not get attached or emotionally involved with clients. There’s a huge part of him that want to forget about the money and to put it back into Liam's wallet, then to crawl in the bed with Liam and to hug and cuddle with him, apologizing and soothing him, telling him all the things he want to hear.

But the requirements of his job stops that huge part and Zayn leaves out with Liam’s money, closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> http://twistedartist1d.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> if you have prompts or questions


End file.
